Pearl
'Pearl '(Princess Pearl Pygmy) is a protagonist in World between Worlds. She's a royal rapper from Inkopolis Square. Attributes Appearance Pearl is a short, 21-year-old bobtail squid based Inkling with cream to white hair, a white sleeveless dress with a large gold zipper, black leather fingerless gloves, pink leggings, and white boots. She may also wear a pink beanie, a yellow/pink sweater, and a gold crown and chain. Personality Pearl's a very active and loyal friend, and isn't that serious in most situations. She's also quite hotheaded and tends to pick fights a lot. She's also quite self-conscious about her appearance but usually hides it, unless someone calls her a 'kid' or 'short.' She has an unhealthy addiction to mayonnaise, being able to chug 40 jars in a day to satisfy her craving. Skills Pearl has the usual talents of a squid, aka being able to regen in ink, change ink color, use Inklish weapons, shapeshift into a squid, you know, the usual. The talent she has most pride in is her screech. Her booyah is the strongest among the ones able, and she only uses it's full potential when needed (see the ending of Octo Expansion.) Singing too loud can also produce the effect. Due to an event in her past, she is both electrophobic but it did end up with a side effect. When shocked in any way, a discharge of a shocking display of lightning bolts is caused. It doesn't tend to happen often due to her phobia. She's rabid. Yeah. Not always, only when she gets really mad. But she's rabid. And she knows it. History Pearl comes from royal descent, and is legally a princess. She left her royal life at a young-ish age to become more of a roadman-type character. As a lil squid, was, well, heavily electrocuted. This event caused the discharge effect, and also caused her to be growth impaired, explaining her height and tiny ears. I'm unsure of the rest. Uh.. can someone fill me in here? I left the discord one bajillion years ago, so i forgot a lotta stuff. Relationships Grand Dad GD is one of Pearl's closest friends. She often chills at GD's house in her spare time, and is even his personal therapy gremlin. She'll protect him with her life, no matter what. Dr. Coyle Dr. Coyle is Pearl's girl, and one of her best friends. She has a weird relationship though, often being tested on by the doc. She still will protect the scientist with her life. Agent 3 Pearl is close with 3, but doesn't know too much about her. She does consider 3 a friend though, due to being a part of the group who defeated Kamabo Co. Keeby Keeby is Pearl's (Second) favourite child. She will protect this boy with her life. Dark Pit Pearl considers D.P an enemy for some reason, Mabye because she attacked him, i dunno. Eve Unknown. (More to be added later. Feel free to drop your character here.) Trivia * Pearl is Realuity's personal lab.. gremlin. * She's a part of the CJI's legendary combo, Coyearl. Respecc or perish. * Pearl used to do Heavy Metal for some reason. Metal Luigi's thoughts on this are currently unknown. * Real's friend, Lyles, deserves credit here for feeding her info about Pearl and offering headcanons. * Her actual favourite child is Helix. * She actually, legitimatley, is confirmed to have no soul. Current theory is that Real stole it from her to make a tasty ass sausage roll. * She dislikes being called by her full name. Current leading theory is that she prefers to not associate with her rich family, or that it's another excuse to call her a midget. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Females